vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashes to Ashes
, and }} is the twenty-second and final episode of the second season of and the forty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary EVERYTHING WE LOVE, WE TURN TO ASH — With time running out, Klaus’ ultimate plan to protect baby Hope at all costs continues to take shape. As tensions between the siblings come to a head, Cami reveals a vital piece of information that causes Elijah and Rebekah to reconsider their plan of attack against Dahlia. Davina finds herself one step closer to fulfilling the promise she made to Kol, while Freya is forced to take drastic measures to protect herself against Dahlia. Elsewhere, Marcel has to put aside his fury at Klaus in order to protect himself and everyone in their sire line. Meanwhile, Vincent finds himself torn between the prospects of a magic-free life away from New Orleans and a personal obligation to protect Davina. Finally, with their risky plan in place, the Mikaelson siblings prepare for the fight of their lives. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Alice Evans as Esther *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Claudia Black as Dahlia *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva*/Rebekah *Hayley McCarthy as Young Esther *Kristin Erickson as Young Dahlia Uncredited *Charlie/Blake as Hope Mikaelson (*) Eva Sinclair does not appear as herself, but her corpse is seen at the start and end of the episode. Trivia *Antagonist: Dahlia. *Title meaning: The swap of Kol and Esther's ashes, Esther's resurrection, and the subsequent death of Dahlia and Esther, two of the oldest and most powerful witches in the TVD/TO universe. *After Dahlia links herself to Klaus, he daggers himself into slumber, taking Dahlia with him. However, her magic is powerful enough to melt the golden dagger and break her link to Klaus at the same time. **This marks the first time an Original Vampire daggers him or herself. **With the golden dagger melted, Klaus is once again immune to being neutralized by White Oak Ash Daggers. *Camille tells Elijah that their plan would have failed because Freya was not the one who had broken Dahlia's heart; Esther had. *Freya finally meets Hope after nine episodes, since hearing about her from Finn in The Devil is Damned. **However, it is possible she had met her, earlier, off-screen. *Davina plans to use Earth Magic to resurrect Kol, which requires a large amount of dirt and the ashes of the person to be brought back surrounded with a circle of salt as part of the spell to turn them into flesh and bone. However you have to have access to a lot magical power to do this. **Vincent is surprised that Davina knows of this kind of magic and asks who taught her this, with her answering that it was Kol. *Realizing that they needed Esther's blood to defeat Dahlia, the Mikaelsons replace Kol's ashes with Esther's, using Davina's resurrection spell to bring their mother back. *Freya tries to kill Klaus with the White Oak Stake when he is still daggered so that Dahlia will die too. However, they awaken before she can do it. **As Freya is about to kill Klaus, she tells Marcel that she doesn't want to kill him because he is the family she has always wanted. When Klaus awakens, he seems to have heard her and he finally accepts her as his sister. *In their final confrontation, Dahlia shatters the White Oak Stake, turning it into ash which she uses to simultaneously kill Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah. However, Esther uses the magic shackles Elijah had placed on her to temporarily neutralize Dahlia's magic, allowing Klaus to use the dagger bound with Norwegian soil and Viking ash through her and killing Dahlia and her with the same thrust. **With the stake destroyed by Dahlia, the only method of killing an Original Vampire left is via harnessing enough magic. *As the resurrection spell was her one chance to bring Kol back, the Mikaelsons' intervention to resurrect Esther turns Davina against them. She promises to use the power of the nine covens to destroy the Mikaelsons. *Vincent is convinced by Camille to stay in New Orleans to advise Davina into becoming a force for good, not like the witches he had been raised with. *Klaus tells Rebekah that he has no interest in ruling New Orleans anymore and has instead agreed to return the rule of the city to Marcel. His only interest is to raise his daughter with the help of Freya. *Rebekah decides to leave New Orleans once again but, before she leaves, Freya tells her that she has healed Eva's body so she could use it again. Rebekah decides to use Eva's body again until she finds a way to bring Kol back and does everything she wants as a human. **Marcel and Rebekah (in Eva's body) share a kiss in this episode. *Elijah promises Hayley that he will find a way to break the Crescent curse but, until then, Hayley asks him to watch over Hope because she doesn't want Klaus to be the only thing she knows. Despite his anger at his half-brother, Elijah returns to Klaus for his niece's sake. *This episode ended with Hope being told a story by Klaus, just as the first episode of the season began but with Rebekah. Continuity *This is the second season finale to feature , , , , , , , , Esther and Hope, and the first to feature Freya and Dahlia. *This is the last appearance of the indestructible White Oak Stake created by Esther in The Vampire Diaries Season 3 episode ''Do Not Go Gentle'' when Esther used the magic from the Gilbert Ring to make the last white oak stake indestructible. *Josh Rosza is mentioned by Marcel to Davina when she is talking about taking her revenge on the Mikaelsons. He was last seen in City Beneath The Sea. *This is Esther Mikaelson's 20th appearance. *Esther was last seen alive in her original body in the Season 3 episode of ''The Vampire Diaries'', ''Do Not Go Gentle'', ''where she is killed by Alaric. *This is the last appearance of Esther in the season and, quite possibly, the series. If she appears again, it would be in flashbacks. *At the end of the episode, Klaus calls Hope "littlest wolf". This nickname was first said in a flashback in [[From a Cradle to a Grave|''From a Cradle to a Grave]] when he is talking to Hayley. *Hayley McCarthy and Kristin Erickson are seen as Young Esther and Young Dahlia. The actresses played the younger versions last in ''City Beneath The Sea''. *Freya references killing Esther to Elijah in this episode. This occurred in ''Exquisite Corpse''. *This is the second time Hope is separated from her mother, the first time being on From a Cradle to a Grave, until The Map of Moments. Body Count *Esther - stabbed; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Dahlia - stabbed; killed by Klaus Mikaelson Behind the Scenes *This episode was dedicated in loving memory of Andre Perreault (1953-2015), TVD and TO's sound re-recording mixer. *Claire Holt returns as Rebekah Mikaelson in this episode. *Alice Evans returns as Esther. *This is the last episode to bill Riley Voelkel as a guest star. From this point onward, she is officially a main cast member. *This episode had about 1.19 million viewers in the USA. Cultural References * "Ashes to Ashes" was the name of a British science fiction and police procedural drama television series, as a sequel to "Life on Mars". * "Ashes to Ashes" is a song by David Bowie released in 1980 as a cut from the "Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps)" album. * "Ashes to Ashes" is a British action movie released in 1999. Quotes |-|Extended Promo= :[[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']]: "I suppose it's a family trait." :[[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']]: "Everything we love, we turn to ash." :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "Brother." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']] (to [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]): "We're beyond redemption." :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Why not?" :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "We still have a sister to save and an aunty to send to hell." :Dahlia: "Welcome. To your end." |-|Clip #1= :Davina (to [[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']]): "You are all liars. I'm gonna bring back the only one of you who has ever meant anything." |-|Clip #2= :Vincent (to Davina): "Earth magic. Ah. Who taught you this?" :Davina (to Vincent): "Closest thing I had to a teacher: the guy I'm bringing back." :Vincent: "Now when you became Regent our ancestors gave you a one-time-only access to their power. Now are you sure you want to use that on Kol Mikaelson?" :Davina: "I've already made up my mind. The spell's almost done, I just use the power of the spirits to turn dirt and ash into flesh and bone. Though maybe I should have worn an apron." :Vincent: "Look, Davina Claire, you want my advice? As someone who has just been put through the Mikaelson meatgrinder, be careful." :Davina: "Kol's not like his brothers; they all turn on each other." :Vincent: "I against my brother, my brother and I against the infidel." :Davina: "What does that mean?" :Vincent: "It means that families fight. But when push comes to shove, you can always trust a Mikaelson to back another Mikaelson. So, you watch your back." |-|Clip #3= :Elijah (to Camille): "So now that you have healed, what do you mean Niklaus had a plan? We had a plan! A plan he has mercilessly destroyed!" :Camille: "Your plan wouldn't have worked, Elijah! When Klaus got into my head, he said your plan would fail. So he had to enact one of his own." :Elijah: "And what might that be?" :Camille: "He has to get her to link to him." :Dahlia: (Chanting a spell) |-|Inside Clip= :Camille (to Elijah): "This! All of this. It's a trick!" :Elijah: "You've lost your mind." :Camille: "He told me her secret. "I know how we can kill Dahlia." :Elijah (to Camille): "''W''hat do you mean Niklaus had a plan? We had a plan!" :Marcel (to Rebekah): "He compelled me to hurt you because he knows what you mean to me." :Dahlia (to Klaus): "I will only need a single drop of her blood, and then, her power shall be mine also." :Camille (to Elijah): "All I know is that Klaus will do whatever he has to do--" :Elijah: "Klaus will do whatever he has to do for Klaus!" :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']] (to Klaus): "Now we have fought together for centuries and once again to break your enemy you broke your family!" : |-|Clip #4= : :[[Marcel Gerard|'Marcel']] (To [[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']]): "It can't end this way! This is not how you die!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Ashes to Ashes Trailer The Originals 2x22 "Ashes to Ashes" Sneak Peek 1 (sub ita) The Originals 2x22 "Ashes to Ashes" Sneak Peek 2 (sub ita) The Originals - Ashes to Ashes Clip The Originals - Inside Ashes to Ashes Pictures |-|Promotional= OR222b_0415_0100r.jpg OR222b_0415_0112r.jpg OR222b_0415_0434r.jpg OR222b_0415_0598r.jpg OR222c_0234r.jpg OR222c_0310r.jpg OR222c 0117r FULL.jpg OR222c 0289r FULL.jpg OR222c 0297ra FULL.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_originals222_00089KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00121KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00127FreyaHope.jpg Normal_originals222_00159KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00171KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00183Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_00209Elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_00212Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_00233.jpg Normal_originals222_00237Elijah-Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_00244Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_00259KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00271Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00281Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_00288Dahlia-Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_00298Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_00301Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00313FreyaHope.jpg |-|Behind the scenes= Notes See Also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Season Finales Category:The Originals Episode Guide